Nitrogen Trauma
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: What could happen if Splero was blasted and exposed directly with nitrogen gas by a exploding nitrogen tank while inflating the tires of Dusty's friends by accident. Will he survive or not? Find out the fate of GunpowderBeserker's OC on this new story like you never read before. Rated T for some scenes here.


_**This is my new Planes story for my career. Take note that the new "Splero's Crossover Adventure Story: Yihebeza Nacional" will be published soon since some technical problems were finally fixed. With that, this story was being published as a "treat" for all of you. So please bear with me and enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: Take note that this story was taken out from the previous Crossover Story of mine. Also take note of the very known song in the story but that's not mine to be specific but that one is my favorite. Please enjoy reading, anyways!**_

* * *

Splero was arranging his papers before he stacked them on the cardboard box. While Splero was arranging his documents, Buster, a De Havilland Vampire, approached him to ask a question to him...

"Splero, have you seen Dusty and Dipper lately?" - Buster asked -

"They're having a leisure flight, Buster. Why?" - Splero replied -

"Nothing else, Splero." - Buster said -

"Come on, Buster. You seem to be hiding something on your mind. Just say it because I wanted to know." - Splero requested -

"Ok, Splero. I wanted to talk to Dusty and Dipper about their careers long ago. There, I said it." - Buster explained -

"Oh! I know the duo were not here yet, so let's wait for them. Ok?" - Splero reassured him -

Buster nodded and he went to the hangar while Splero continued on arranging his documents.

* * *

In his own hangar, Buster was listening on the radio as **Calvin Harris' Blame** played along. While he enjoyed the music, Blade and Windlifter approached him...

"Buster?" - Blade called -

"Yes, Blade. What is it?" - Buster asked -

"Maru wanted to borrow your air hose to inflate Windlifter's tires. Is that ok to you?" - Blade explained -

"Sure, Blade. Go ahead." - Buster replied -

Blade borrowed a long air hose from the ceiling panels. Buster then asked him...

"Is Maru going to inflate his tires with nitrogen?" - Buster asked -

"Yes, why?" - Blade replied -

"I'm not sure if there's some available nitrogen tanks for inflating his tires, Blade." - Buster said -

"Can't we just inflate these tires of mine with air?" - Windlifter suggested -

"No, because I didn't check the storage room yet for any nitrogen tanks." - Buster reassured him -

Blade and Windlifter waited as Buster rummages through his storage room. Luckily, there's still a newly refilled nitrogen tank that was being stored...

"Hey you go, guys. One nitrogen tank ready to be used for tire inflation." - Buster said, carrying the full tank with extreme caution -

"Thanks, Buster." - Blade thanked him -

Splero then saw the trio...

"Hey, guys. Wait are you doing?" - Splero asked -

"Nothing, Splero. We actually wanted to inflate Windlifter's tires with nitrogen." - Buster explained -

"You can't do that." - Splero refused -

"Why?" - Blade asked -

"Because the air hose that you're holding is defective. I'm going to replace that one with a new hose but this would be quick." - Splero replied -

Blade gave him the defective air hose...

"Ok, guys. Wait me in the main hangar and better tell Maru and Dottie about this so that his tires will be inflated as soon as possible with nitrogen when I come back with a new air hose." - Splero requested -

Blade and Windlifter nodded and went to the said hangar. Splero turned to Buster...

"Buster, have you seen Nitra?" - Splero asked -

"She flew out to find Dusty and Dipper. She's worried about them and she though that they will fly into the "No-Fly Zone" at the border." - Buster replied -

"Ok. I'll be on my way and be careful with that tank." - Splero said -

Splero left him. Buster slowly carrying the nitrogen tank with extreme care. He didn't wanted to be exploded.

* * *

Hours later, Dusty and Dipper finally returned back from the skies along with Nitra, Buster's partner. Dynamite approached them...

"Hey, guys. Where have you both been?" - Dynamite asked -

"We're just flying in the skies but we got off-course." - Dusty replied -

"Ouch! Good thing you didn't cross the border or big trouble will be on you!" - Dynamite exclaimed -

"Luckily, I intercepted them just 15 miles from here. Nearly out of fuel but manage to see and escorted them back here. Furthermore, Splero and Buster was getting worried." - Nitra added -

Dusty snickered on his minor mistake as well with Dipper. They then went to the main hangar. There, Windlifter had his tire repaired by Maru, Dottie and Splero...

"Hey, guys! Good thing both of you were here. I though you guys crossed the border. If you guys do, you might expect heavy flak or some enemy SAM launches in there." - Splero said -

"We're sorry, Splero. My GPS got bugger us off-course. Good thing Nitra intercepted us." - Dusty apologized -

"Yeah. Apology accepted." - Splero replied -

Splero installed the new air hose to the full nitrogen tank. Blade and Cabbie then appeared...

"Hey, guys. How was it?" - Blade asked -

"Did the tires got inflated, Windlifter?" - Cabbie added -

"Not yet but Splero's going to inflate them now." - Windlifter replied -

Splero opened the tank valve. He then places the air hose nozzle on his tires...

"Ok, Windlifter. Hold still while I inflate these." - Splero said -

After a few moments, Windlifter's tires were now inflated with nitrogen...

"There you go, Windlifter. You're all set." - Splero said -

"Thanks, Splero." - Windlifter thanked him -

Buster then approached him...

"Can you please inflate my tires as well, Splero?" - Buster asked -

"Sure, Buster. Why not?" - Splero replied -

The tank valve then started to malfunction...

"Splero, your tank valve's malfunctioning." - Maru warned -

Splero noticed it...

"That's odd. I got this valve repaired a few days ago." - Splero said -

As Splero went closer to it, the valve gauge needle points to zero. Splero was suspicious...

"Can you repair it?" - Dottie asked -

"Just a sec, Dottie." - Splero replied -

Before Splero could even shut the valve tight, the gauge needle shoot off the scale and then, the nitrogen tank let out a massive explosion that damaged the hangar. It also shattered their eardrums. Since Splero was the only one who was very close to the tank, a cloud of nitrogen exploded into him with such force. As the direct result, Splero choked and gasped upon inhaling the nitrogen gas before collapsing to his knees.

All he can see now is darkness as he knocked out unconscious.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 1. Splero was exposed to high-pressure nitrogen gas when the nitrogen tank he was using on his friends exploded in front of him. Will he survive? Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**_


End file.
